Funds are requested for travel and analysis costs of a project which will continue and extend observations made on the social behavior, ranging patterns, and ecology of two species of Galago at a coastal Kenya site during 1979. Data previously collected on these nocturnal prosimians using trap-mark-retrap methods will be significantly extended using radio-tracking equipment which has recently become available to the project. During 1979, G. crassicaudatus and G. senegalensis were studied at a coastal forest in Kenya. In the 30 hectare site 9 of the former and 56 of the latter were trapped, permanently marked, measured, examined for reproductive status and released. Retrapping provided data on ranging and changes in reproductive status. Blood and fecal samples were collected for virus and parasite studies being done at the Institute for Primate Research, Kenya. Fecal samples were also used for dietary analysis. Though difficult in the densely vegetated study site, direct observations of foraging, ranging and social interactions were made as often as possible. The proposed project will continue and amplify on this work using radio-tracking techniques which have proved extremely advantageous in other studies of nocturnal primates. Long-term observations on the behavior changes in maturing animals will be made. This is the first detailed study of these species in East Africa. Comparisons between the two species at this site with the same and closely related species, which have recently been studied in South and West Africa under very different vegetation and climatic conditions, should provide generalizations concerning the range of behavioral variability in the genus and on how behavior varies with habitat differences. This study will also provide the basis for long-term observations of marked individuals of known social and geneological relationships.